


Returning to the Pack

by lesbianlizard, Thunderclaw



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Double Oral Penetration, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Full Moon, Full Shift Werewolves, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Knotting, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Modeling, Multiple Orgasms, Neckz 'n' Throats, Oral Knotting, Oral Sex, Werewolf Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 09:42:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9174202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianlizard/pseuds/lesbianlizard, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunderclaw/pseuds/Thunderclaw
Summary: Isaac is still hung up on Allison. Has been for years. And being a struggling model only adds to his troubles. But a single ad in the paper is about to change all of that. He has a chance at a new life, a new Alpha... A new love.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to lesbianlizard for the idea, and for beta reading future chapters! Hope you enjoy!

Isaac Lahey had been a struggling model for years now. He hadn't been overly talented at anything, and dropping out of high school had only made his prospects more grim. There was one thing he had, though: his looks. The wavy blond hair that framed his sharp jawline, the ice-blue eyes, the full, pink, soft lips, and the rigid muscles of his wide frame were something he had been blessed with, something no one could take away. So he had made a career on it.

Isaac began modeling for a few smut magazines, showcasing his body and privates for the world to see. The money was insanely good, and it had helped him forget the pain of his past. Forget Allison. But only momentarily. The magazines had faded from public view as internet porn grew more and more popular. Now, Isaac struggled just to find money to pay rent. And in New York, that wasn't easy.

It was for that reason that he now sat in his candle-lit flat (in absence of electricity and the money to pay the bill), perusing the help wanted ads. At this point, Isaac new he had to take any job. He had lost three different occupational in the past month, due to his inept skills, his less than admirable attendance around the time of the full moon, or various other reasons.

Whether it was by luck or fate, an ad stood out to him. Had he finally found a job? A magazine known as "Neckz 'N' Throatz" was looking for models. Isaac had heard of the magazine. It was one of the few smut mags still on the market, a PlayGirl to most. To the supernatural of New York, it was a bible of young Betas and Omegas with select Alphas, the highest caliber of porn directed at straight women, gay men, and bisexuals, all found quite commonly in the werewolf world.

He himself was bisexual. He had never been with a man, though. He had not been with anyone since Allison's death seven years ago. He still felt the pain. It kept him from others, from attachment.

Needing the money, Isaac rose and carried the candle to his bathroom. He couldn't afford to waste time. The young man spent only a brief moment in the frigid shower to clean his hair and body with a wash mixed with pheromones. No harm in attracting feelings in this line of work. He dried off, fumbled his way to his dark closet, and squinted, trying to find something relaxed for the interview he was sure he was going to have.

Isaac settled on a dark blue t-shirt under a gray jacket, blue jeans with just the right amount of holes in just the right places, and converse. A twink look would benefit him, the craze for young adult wolves was sweeping the city. Tossing the hood haphazardly over his still-damp hair, he grabbed his keys and set out for the five block walk to Neckz 'N' Throatz.

     ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Isaac stood in front of the doors to the magazine, admiring the white marble, the bronze plaques bearing the name of the company, the strong scent of wolves wafting into his nostrils from inside. 

A small pang of nerves hit him. He hadn't been around wolves in any larger than a group of two since Beacon Hills. Since he left Scott's pack to find himself. Since Allison...

Knowing his need of money, Isaac took a breath and steeled himself before pushing into the revolving doors and stepping into the building.

His muscles relaxed almost instantly, the atmosphere inside flooding his senses with warmth, a feeling of ease washing over him. The walls were a deep brown wood rich with a scent of the forest. The shag carpeting was soft under his feet, and the gold color was easy on his eyes; its dense surface material seemed to muffle sounds that were normally so distracting to him. The interior was obviously designed to be comforting to a werewolf's heightened senses.

Isaac bit his bottom lip in an effort to control his last bit of anxiety and walked forward to the reception desk. A lady with blonde curls not unlike his own sat behind a wooden counter, pulling her glasses down for a glance as he approached.

"Hi, I'm Isaac. Lahey. I saw your ad in the paper and figured I would come in." The woman smirked and looked him over.

"Do you happen to have a portfolio with you?"

Damn. He scolded himself mentally for forgetting his portfolio. Any model carried headshots and the like with him to an interview. He tried to recover with grace in his response.

"You caught me without it. I was so excited for a chance to be contracted out here, I ran out without it. But you can look me up online."

"Oh? Names of the publications, please?"

"Highland Photography. Delgado Men. Lost Boys Limited. And Tail End. The last one is a wolf pleasure publication."

The receptionist raised an eyebrow. "So you are indeed a werewolf, yourself?"

Isaac smiled and pushed his mid-length bands aside as he flashed his shifted eyes.

A coo escaped the receptionist's lips. "Such a lovely gold to offset that bright blue. I think you will do nicely." She typed away on her computer, scrolled a bit, glanced back to Isaac, returned to her screen, then cleared her throat.

"I personally love your session photos, Mr.Lahey, you are very well... endowed with looks and talent, among other things. We here, however, only do a single full nude issue a year. Will that be a problem?"

Isaac held back a laugh. "No ma'am, not at all. I go nude for art, not out of necessity."

This seemed a satisfactory response,  for the woman picked up a phone, dialed, and spoke:

"I have a Mr. Lahey here. I quite like his work." A pause. "Yes, he does have experience." Another. A nod. "Of course, I will ask. Of course. Yessir." With that, she hung the phone up.

"We have a desperate need of another model to wrap our current issue. In lieu of an interview, would you care to sit for a shoot?"

Isaac stood open-mouthed for a minute, his pink lips moving with no sound escaping. This was almost too good to be true! Things like this so rarely happened! Maybe it was fate stepping in for him. A response finally came.

"Of course! Anything you need me to do, I can. Just tell me what it is!"

A giggle came from the now blushing receptionist. "Oh, me, don't be so tempting, dear!" She cleared her throat again, regaining her composition. "Follow the left corridor down until you see Studio Four. Your photographer will be there shortly. We can handle the paperwork later, alright?"

Isaac thanked her and walked briskly away, overjoyed at his fortune. This could be his chance to be financially stable again! A chance to be back in the industry he enjoyed. What luck!

Opening the door to the studio, he saw a simple set: a kitchenette with various appliances. A sponsor shoot, obviously, to appease the financiers of the publication. This was a good way to start out. People who dish money out like to see new talent with a body like his endorsing them. It would also put the magazine head in his debt for ensuring the deal went through.

Isaac wandered over to the wardrobe rack. A single pair of faded, baggy chef pants hung there. Black with small white dots on them. He knew he would he shirtless for this shoot, and glad for it. A perfect time to show off what he had and was capable of.

Wanting to be ready for the photographer, and knowing he was alone, he shucked his clothes off and to the side, reaching for the chef pants. The room was warm, much like the lobby, and he stood for a minute, admiring his fit body, unhindered by clothes. 

His hips still cut a sharp "v" that led to a hairless groin, a strong, thick manhood hanging down to his mid thigh. His legs were firm, curves showcasing muscle. Maybe one day soon he could show off his full talent to this magazine.

Remembering his purpose, Isaac stepped into the baggy pants, tied them, and adjusted himself so they fit comfortable. He stepped back, and found a seat where he could sit and wait for his photographer. 

His wish was soon granted, but by a person he hadn't expected to see, least of all here. The two stood, mouths gaping, brains racing with memories of the past.

     --------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scott McCall loved his job. He chronicled the lives of young men at their peak, saw wonderfully toned bodies, and got paid well to document nothing more strenuous than an over-dramatic model.

He knew fairly well what to expect with new models, but nothing had prepared him for the shock of seeing his old beta standing in front of him.

Isaac must have been just as shocked, for he stood bare-chested and open-mouthed, staring straight back at him. Through his shock, Scott could still take note of how well in shape Isaac had stayed. His chest was marvelously toned, his pectorals tight, abs prominent.

His concentration was broken when the silence left as Isaac finally spoke.

"Scott?!"

"Isaac!" Equal enthusiasm was in his own voice, overjoyed to reunite with an old friend. He hadn't heard anything from the other since just a few days after Allison's death, when he had announced he was leaving. 

The two advanced, opening their arms. When they came together, Scott squeezed a tad more tightly than necessary, relishing in the scent against him, the warm and flawless skin under his own.

They stayed that way for a few minutes, volumes being said without words. Isaac was the first to speak, something he obviously felt could not be communicated without saying it.

"I'm- I'm so sorry. That I left. That I haven't been in touch. But after Allison, I... it tore me apart. Please..."

He didn't have time to finish his thought as Scott squeezed even tighter, assuring Isaac things were okay.

"I know," he whispered, a pain from long ago rising in his heart. "It hurt everyone. She was so special. So-"

"Amazing," Isaac finished. 

The two parted, and Scott was about to continue when Isaac mentioned his reason for being there.

"So... You're my photographer today?"

Scott understood the subject change, and he obliged.

"Yeah, I have been here for a few years now. I found that I could cement memories, experiences, by taking pictures. And here, I can get paid for it, too," Allison's death had been a large part of his desire to keep memories alive by photographing them, but he decided to leave that unsaid.

"How did you end up modeling?" Isaac glanced down and to the side, his exposed neck catching Scott's eye. 

"When I left... I never finished high school. Wasn't really the best at anything. But I figured I had a good body, and that I might as well use it. I floated around a while after the magazines I was with failed. Ended up needing money again. Saw the ad for this magazine and figured it was worth a shot. Man, was I right!" The other wolf smiled, brilliant white teeth showing behind his sculpted lips. He shot a look up at Scott, who was trying hard to control his breathing.

Scott hadn't seen Isaac in years, but it felt as if they had just left off a conversation yesterday. He hadn't felt this strongly attracted so quickly in a long time, not since Kira. And he hadn't been so enticed by the least little movement by anyone since Allison. 

He shook himself mentally. It had to just be lust, infatuation. They hadn't seen each other in years, and Isaac was still having trouble with Allison's death. He certainly wouldn't appreciate any advances.

Scott reached to the bag on his back and brought his camera forward.

"So... Ready to get started?"

     ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Isaac was amazed with the ease at which he could follow Scott's commands. His mind seemed to be linked, knowing exactly what the other wanted, sometimes without words. 

The click of the camera lens went on, snapping up Isaac against a kitchen island, holding a utensil, holding a pose while licking a spatula. It was becoming easier to lose himself in the shoot, to forget his pains and regrets. Exactly what he had missed had come back, as well as his old Alpha.

An Alpha who reaked of attraction. Isaac had learned that smell early on in his modeling career. To tell when a photographer was aroused at something he did ensured quality photos as well as placement in the issue. Even with that knowledge, he felt conflicted for one sole reason: that was Scott McCall behind the camera, not some random guy who was lusting after him. 

Scott, the man who had been with Allison before him, who had taken her before he could, who had been there when she died.

But it was also Scott who had taken him in before he went to live with the Agents, who had given him a pack after Boyd and Erica had died, who had given Allison comfort as she lay bleeding out in the Internment Camp.

Isaac's thoughts kept him so occupied that the shoot was over before he realized, and Scott was cleaning up. There hadn't been much conversation once the shoot started, especially since the two worked well together. The silence hurt Isaac more than anything.

And before he knew what he was doing, Isaac had walked over to Scott and posed a question he could scarcely believe he asked.

"Scott?"

The Alpha looked up. "Yeah? Something I can do for you, man?"

"Are you free for dinner tonight?"

The question had left his lips before he realized it, his instincts and desires trumping all of his ideas and behavior for the past seven years. 

Scott's eyebrows went up, a blush spread across the tanned skin. "Uh, I- uh- yeah. Yeah, I am."

Isaac hardly knew what to say himself, so he again said the first thing that came to his mind.

"Awesome. Meet you at 9 at the Bistro Riviero?"

"Of course, yeah," Scott said as he fumbled with his equipment, hands no longer sure of what to do.

"Awesome. See you soon," Isaac said as he turned to leave before causing further embarrassment. Just as he made it to the door of the studio, Scott called to him.

"Isaac..." A moment of silence. "Is this a... date?"

Isaac smiled at Scott, a genuine smile that reached his eyes.

"I think so.. Yeah, it is."

With that, he turned and exited, anxious and excited all at once. For the first time since Allison, he felt like he had a chance. A chance at a love he had never experienced from anyone else save for her, a chance at finding someone to get close to once more. And that made him incredibly happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Is there anything you would like to see? Let me know! Many thanks! Be sure to check out my other story, Fresh Bitten Modeling!


End file.
